In a motor vehicle, it may be necessary to provide a high-current fuse in the electrical system of said motor vehicle, which high-current fuse can carry a continuous current without tripping and nevertheless exhibits quick response behavior when a maximum current threshold is exceeded. Fuses which are qualified for this purpose are generally relatively large and therefore constitute a selective mass which begins to oscillate in the event of vibrations and as a result can break, for example, solder connections in a motor vehicle for example.